To No Evail
by ElitaWon
Summary: A legendary power, destroyed in mission city. What will Optimus do when he finds the Allspark was only one half of a very powerful whole. And he's been dreaming of the other half since he first came to Earth.. and more importantly the half that Megatron possesses. He'll find that he needs her just as much as she needs him. Optimus X Elita. Warning: future graphic scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_It was dark… frightening dark. He looked around for a sign, some form of explanation. An explosion in the distance caught his attention, before the fire spread through the darkness illuminating the room like a flare. That's when he saw himself in a mirror, the still image of the pretty, little, pink femme appeared next to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder while her piercing green optics stared through the soul. He smiled at her, for the first time in a long time he felt content. Until another face appeared behind the femme in the mirrors reflection, one that he could never forget. Megatron snarled and grabbed her tiny frame pulling her towards the darkness, he screamed for her and tried to follow, but as they disappeared into the shadows, Megatron's blood-red optics was the last thing he saw before it all went into darkness again._

Optimus' optics shot open as the sound of her scream still echoed in his head. This was the third time this week. She always showed in his dreams, he knew not who she was or their connection, only that every dream was different, and in every dream Megatron got to her first.

Optimus hung his legs over the side of the berth and put his head in his hands, sighing as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. On his desk lay an open data pad, he opened it and saw numerous sketches of the femme. The femme that he feels he should know, that he feels he should help.

* * *

She lay alone on the operating table, her loose brown curls soaked with blood, the only sound being her heart beat pounding in her head. On the roof directly above her head, proudly sat the Decepticon insignia, taunting her constantly. A mech appeared on the other side of the room, he was fiddling with numerous tools.

'_Fuck me,' _she thought to herself, '_more stupid toys to torture me with.'_

"Leave us!" A mech barked from the doorway.

"Well," she said, pain overloading her body, "If it isn't Doctor Doom himself."

He sighed, "Elita, Elita, Elita," he grabbed a tool and was twirling it through his claws as he walked to the berth. "Millennia ago it would seem you were in the same position." A sadistic grin crossing his face plates.

"Back on Cybertron, we welcomed you in to our base, on one condition. All we asked was to conduct a few… minor tests to attempt to understand the raw power you possess." He bent down to study the tiny human laying before him. "But of course you were much bigger then."

"We showed you the extent of my army's might, yet you still saw fit to rebel against me, what do you do? You try to escape and contact my pathetic brother."

Megatron glared at her, his crimson optics pulsing with fury, "You underestimated me Elita, you made a grave mistake." He walked towards the table of tools, his back facing her as he held a remarkable looking saw in his hand.

"You thought yourself so clever when you accessed the source of your power. When the allspark transformed you into a human and transported you to its location all those vorns ago. You forgot one crucial factor." He turned to face her.

"Even as the insect you have become, you still possess an energon signature, one that you failed to hide. We followed it to Earth, finding the allspark, but not you."

"Looks like you weren't as smart as you thought you were," she said through pained breaths, trying to adjust herself under the bounds that were cutting into her skin.

As if completely ignoring her he continued on, "The Allspark however, was useless to me without a means of controlling it. But you, you possess both the power of the cube, and can control it without fail. I needed the cube to trace its signal to find the real prize… you."

He walked back to woman before him, "And if not for that blasted Witwicky flea, I would have succeeded, but I managed to find you anyway. You took advantage of my kindness last time my lovely, such mercy will not be shown again."


	2. Chapter 2: intruders

**Optimus' P.O.V:**

I sat alone at my desk, I had gone two days without dreaming of the strange femme, but I couldn't seem to get her out my head. I looked down at the half finished sketch of her face on my data pad, she truly was beautiful.

"You wanted to see me Prime?" I heard Ratchet's voice at my door. I just showed him the data pad. "Hmmm," he mumbled slightly confused, "Who is she?"

"I don't know, but I've been dreaming about her for months now." He came and sat on the edge of the desk and looked at me with a concerned look on his face, "Since the Mission City battle."

"Could you describe them for me?"

"They always start with me in the dark, then everything seems to light up when she appears, I don't feel so tense. But then before she gets to say anything, Megatron appears and takes her away from me. And then I wake up."

"How often," he said having dotted numerous points on a data pad of his own.

"It started off as maybe 3 times a month," I said staring at the data pad in my hand again, "but recently it's been a few times a week."

"Is it possible that she is just a figment of your processor?"

Now that's a question I wish I knew how to answer. Who was she, is it possible I just dreamt her up? No. I never met her, but I know her, I know she needs me. "No," was all I could say, my processor felt like it was working overtime, my cooling fans kicking in.

"Because Optimus we both know you thoughts on femmes as a sparkling." Ratchet the Hatchet asked with a mischievious glint in his optic.

"Ratchet," I began warningly.

"What do you mean, how he felt about femmes," Ironhide interjected from the door.

"Eavesdropping are we 'Hide," Ratchet began again, "Well when he was still just Orion Pax, he would always say to me how excited he was to find the femme of his dreams, fall in love, and have a family." Ironhide let out an awww gesture.

"I was just a kid!"

"Sir," another voice at the door broke my chain of thought, "Galloway is here!"

'_Scrap,'_ I thought to myself, '_What a way to start of the day.'_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V:**

Galloway was pacing up and down the med bay, angrily mumbling to himself about being kept waiting. Bumblebee and Jazz were hiding behind the doorway, as they always did when Galloway showed up, while Prowl was attempting to calm Galloway down along with the other human soldiers.

Ironhide, Ratchet and Optimus walked into the med bay and upon seeing Galloway, Ratchet turned on his heel and walked back towards his quarters. "Coward," Optimus heard Ironhide whisper and he couldn't help the edges of his mouth turn up in a smile.

"Director," He began in his commanding tone that never failed to impress, "To what do we owe-"

"Don't play coy with me Prime, the Pentagon intercepted a message from a Decepticon beacon found in Alaska. Megatron's calling for more troops, and he emphasized on one in particular."

"Which one in particular," Optimus said bending down to face Galloway as he raised an eyebrow ridge.

"Someone called Shockwave, he said he had something important for him to experiment on."

"So who is this 'Con that's so important to him?" Lennox said from the scaffolding.

"I know of Shockwave by reputation only, he's a scientist that specialises in genetic mutations. He's certainly not the scientist you wish to face at any time."

"Well what could be so important that he's callin' in Shocks?"** – **Bumblebee asked from the corner, now far more interested in Galloway's visit.

"Shockwave is unpredictable, as he is unstable. There is no way to know for sure what Megatron's plans are without proper investigations taking place. And perhaps, due to the horrific nature of Shockwave's renowned experiments, it is necessary to take such investigations into our own hands." Optimus rose to his feet and gestured to Bee.

"Wait a sec there Prime," Sideswipe rolled next to Bee, "You can't seriously be considering storming the Nemesis?"

"Storming the Decepticon warship has been achieved by Autobot scouts before, and can be done again. I am not entirely comfortable with the situation, but I have seen first -hand the results of Shockwave's experiments. I will not allow such inhumanity to be experienced by Earth's inhabitants."

Nervous looks were shared between Autobots and humans. "So," Lennox began, "Obviously humans are out of the mission, so do we have any 'bot volunteers?"

Before anyone could object, Optimus spoke up again, "Stealth team will go."

"Scrap," Bumblebee, Sides, Sunstreaker and Arcee said in unison.

* * *

**Elita's P.O.V:**

There was only one way to describe Shockwave, he was one weirdly scary sonnofabitch. I was in my usual place, on the berth, with numerous tubes and shit coming out of me. This was the way it usually went down, I would be brought in, tied up and poked and prodded for a while, and then sent back to my cell. At least that was before Shockwave showed up, now I am constantly tied to this bloody table, never sleeping, always still. This really sucked.

"When can I get something to eat?" I asked, he didn't even bother to answer. Bastard. "Hello, is anyone in there?"

"You may receive your required sustenance when you can no longer survive without it, when you truly need it."

I sighed, '_I wish Optimus was here.'_ I never met the mech, sure I tried to contact him, but never succeeded, still I felt that i had grown to know him. It was different then just calling through a comm. link, he's connected to the Matrix, and the Matrix is connected to the Allspark, or me. So contacting him is tricky, and even harder now I'm in this form, I had to relearn how to use my powers all over again when I turned into a human. But Megatron got me before I could learn to control them fully.

I don't know what Shockwave's been doing to me, he's been injecting me with energon, that much I can tell, but all his other gadgets and experiments I don't understand. I can only assume he's trying to return me to my Cybertronian form, as all the others have failed to do before him. I can't let that happen, if I return to my Cybertronian form, Megatron has more control over me. In this form I'm an alien to him, his technology can't gain control over me.

I came to Earth centuries ago, how long exactly I don't know, I'm not even sure how long I've been on the Nemesis. When the Allspark was taken by the humans I took to the road, quite stupid for a woman of my stature during those times. On January 16th 1869 I arrived in a small colony in Western Australia; that I remember because it was Australia Day, one hell of a party.

I'd be lying if I said the Aussie bush didn't grow on me, quickly becoming my home and developing the accent. Man I missed that place, I missed the sun, the red dirt, everything.

My thoughts were interrupted by an alarm sounding, '**_INTRUDER ALERT!'_**


	3. Chapter 3: My saviour the semi trailer

_**'INTRUDER ALERT!'**_

That was the last I remember before the scifi guy came to my berth in a state of shock and panic. He put his servo to his temple and listened intently, obviously communicating through the radio.

"But My Lord," he said to Megatron through the radio , "her systems have not yet adjusted, forcing her form into stasis could be catastrophic."

...

"Yes Lord Megatron, As you wish."

He trudged over to me again and met my gaze. Stasis, the only thing comparable on Earth would be a coma, not good. He was clearly distressed, which only made me more stressed, like he was going to straight up destroy something he worked so hard to create.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked with a scratchy voice as he injected me with something.

"If Megatron can't have you, than neither can Prime," my heart skipped a beat at the word 'Prime', could he be here, would he find me. As my vision faded and body went limp, all hope of being rescued faded. "What a waste," was the last thing I heard before slipping into stasis.

* * *

"Arcee to Optimus!" She called through the 'link, "Optimus do you read?"

"Loud and clear Arcee, talk to me."

"Our cover has been blown, requesting immediate backup, we can't hold 'em off much longer."

Not a moment later, a great, green vortex appeared of the wall of the Nemesis just in front of Stealth Team. Optimus, followed by Ironhide, Prowl, Mirage and Jazz bounded through, guns at the ready.

"What's our status?" Optimus questioned ST (stealth team).

"We snuck on-board, but the 'cons really vamped up their security last time, we were detected almost immediately."

"No doubt Shockwave is to blame for the improvements," Optimus said. "Anything else?"

Bumblebee put his hand up as to say something but quickly put it down again shaking his head vigorously. A quick glare from Ironhide however quickly changed his mind again. "I was just going to say I noticed that when we first came, most of the guards ran off to hangar C."

"What's in hangar C?"

"Hmmm," Optimus mused out loud, "Perhaps Shockwave's laboratory." A few heads nodded in agreement, "So it would seem... Autobots Roll Out!"

They took off full fury down the halls of the Nemesis, only one destination in mind, Hangar C. Optimus lead the charge in the form of his semi, the others soon followed in their alt forms, the sound of their engines flooded the echoed halls.

* * *

Megatron watched in suspenseful silence, waiting for that cursed blue and red flamed semi trailer that he despised so much come screaming around the corner. His body stiffened as he heard the roar of many engines echo through the halls. He had ordered all the guards to cover hangar C, no chance would he allow the Autobot scum to get his hands on his prize. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried about if she would survive being in stasis for so long. She was so valuable to their cause, but even more so to Prime's, no chance would he allow him to find her, even if it risked killing her.

Optimus and his armada came screaming around the corner at record speed, Megatron upon seeing him slipped away through the battalion of Decepticon seekers guarding the entrance to hangar C, he grabbed the tiny unconscious frame of his human prize and hid her in a small compartment on Shockwave's desk. Just as he shut the lid a seeker burst through the door, supporting his weight with the door frame, energon was pouring from gashes on his helm and over his spark. He just stared at Megatron with horror in his optics, Megatron just stared back. He knew what that look meant, Optimus was coming.

His eyes open suddenly as his body jerked forward, Megatron watched as a familiar red and blue hand shot through the seekers chest, holding his spark in front of his body before crushing it before his very eyes. The now limp body of the ex- Decepticon fell to ground revealing the form form of Optimus Prime himself.

"Megatron!" Prime called from the doorway. Walking forward hesitantly, clearly sensing something wrong. Megatron always led the charge, particularly when Optimus was among the enemy, but this time he retreated, what was so important in hangar C that caused this?

Prime was greeted with an evil cackle of a laugh for Megatron, "Hello brother, to what do I owe the honour of you gracing us with your presence?" He said the last bit with a fake, over dramatized bow.

Neither needed the answer to that question, they both knew. Battle masks activated and cannons at the ready they charged at one another. The battle waged for at least half an hour, both with the leaders and their soldiers. Both leaders got good shots in at one another, they were beaten and battered, Optimus leaking from his side, and Megatron leaking from his head. Megatron lunged forward hitting Prime in the process sending him flying backwards and hitting Shockwave's desk. Time seemed to slow down for Optimus as he recovered, he heard a light, almost unnoticeable moan coming from a small box upon the desk, he felt a strange pull towards it, his spark calling to its contents. He froze at the new sensation, just staring at the box, but his thoughts were disrupted as a giant servo came crashing into his face, forcing him back to the ground.

Megatron walked over him grabbing his throat an pulling Prime's head off the floor to face him directly. He moved towards Prime's ear, smiling sadistically and was about to whisper something before Bumblebee stumbled through the door just in time to get a clear shot at Megatron. Said mech was sent stumbling back and off Optimus for a moment long enough for him to return to his feet.

Optimus jumped to his feet and without a moments notice, had his blaster activated and pointed directly at his disorientated brother. With a slight pause of hesitation Optimus shot Megatron, sending him flying through the wall and taking out many decepticons on the other side.

"Autobots," Optimus called to his soldiers upon seeing the diminishing situation. "Fall back!" On command the ground bridge appeared and Autobot after Autobot flooded through. Optimus started towards the ground bridge but hesitated by Shockwave's desk. He opened the compartment that lay there now unprotected and was suprised to find a small, human femme laying inside. She looked so fragile, severely malnourished and beaten, he couldn't help the hurt he felt upon seeing her, and thinking of what she must have gone through at the hands of the decepticons.

"Prime," Ratchet urged, "You had better get your sorry aft through here before the Decepticons beat you to it!"

Prime had to smirk at that, he had known Ratchet since he was still Orion Pax. No one but the grouchy old medic would dare to speak to him like that, even Prime had to admire him for that. If there was one thing he missed about being Orion, was being spoken to like a real person. He gently grabbed the little femme from the box an charged through the ground bridge and back into Diego Garcia.

* * *

**Ratchet's P.O.V:**

"Prime," Ratchet urged, "You had better get your sorry aft through here before the Decepticons beat you to it!" I was on the verge at this point, it was hard enough to keep the ground bridge active upon a moving target, let alone one with it's own cloaking devices!

I watched as Prime came through the ground bridge and shut it quickly behind him. He was carrying something in his hands, needless to say he grabbed the attention of everyone in the room. I saw as a tiny human arm hung out from between his fingers. "Medbay. Now."

We hurried to the medbay and I watched as he ever so gently placed the human on the human sized berth. I transformed and activated my holoform. I wasn't exactly fond of this alien form, but I didn't hate it and it definitely proved to be useful in cases such as this. I looked at my reflection in the window, I was wearing a white lab coat and had black glasses that were covered from time to time with brown hair. Stupid human attribute, why would they have something so annoying as hair, always hanging in my face, it drove me insane.

My thoughts were broken when I was hit with wrench from behind, I turned to see Prime's holoform standing near the occupied berth glaring at me. Hmph, giving me a taste of my own medicine, cheeky slagger. His holo was much larger than mine, both in height and general mass. He was wearing dark blue genes with a plain black tee covered with a red and blue leather jacket. His hair was a lot more tamed than mine, somehow he managed to look after it, or at least cared about the way his holo looked. His hair was dark, almost black, but with a blue tinge in the light and was of medium length.

"What was that for?" I asked him rubbing the back of my head.

"When you're finished admiring yourself," he said with a serious tone. Oh Primus. "Perhaps you could do your actual job and help me with this femme." Ouch, Prime. That cut me deep.

All joking thoughts ceased, however, when I actually saw the malnourished femme before me. It was all too familiar, Megatron had done similar with the Cybertronian femmes, and now moving on to humans. Shameless. She had long, brown hair, and a tiny frame, combined with her current physical status she looked almost dead. Or at least she would be if I didn't get my act together, right.

By this point I had already learned she was in forced stasis lock, and had hooked her up to stabilisers. It didn't take a genius to figure out something was seriously wrong, her body wasn't responding to the human medicines, in fact they seemed to be making her situation worse. Both Prime and I had both noticed in the blurred rush of get her in a stable condition that she had a faint energon signature. Weird.

I had a monitor hooked up to her also, which showed her heart rate, and energy levels as well as a few other unimportant attributes. I couldn't help but notice her energy levels raising as Optimus walked near her, in his stressed and rushing state, he didn't even notice. "Optimus?" He looked at me somewhat disturbed that I had stopped working on his patient, "Go stand near her again." He did as he was told and as if on cue, her signal raised ever so slightly.

* * *

**Optimus' P.O.V:**

"Optimus," Ratchet asked me. Why he was just standing there watching us instead of helping I'll never know, "Go stand near her again." You truly must be joking! This femme is laying here, dying before our very eyes and he's just standing there. Still, I did what I was told. I walked towards the berth holding the human, feeling the unfamiliar pull towards her. Is this what Bumblebee felt towards Sam, a need to watch, a need to protect. When I reached her, the source of Ratchet's amazement was clear, her energy levels, raised, not much, but still noticeably. She was stable.

The smirk Ratchet gave me was enough to make a nun swear, he was a grouch at all times, except when he was right. Ratchet swiftly left the room without so much as a goodbye. All he said was stay with her, okay, I can do that. Still in my holoform, I pulled up a chair next to her bed, and for the first time in a long time, I just, stopped. Everything was quiet, there were no adrenaline hyped youngens following me everywhere, no raging Ironhides, just me and this new addition to our team, to our family. In the rush of her stabilisation, her quirks did not go un-noticed by me, like the fact she produced an energon signature, or that only our medicines worked on her alien form. Such things were expected, a living Decepticon experiment, who knows what they did to her. I had watched earlier, as Ratchet took a sample of her blood secretly, probably to test it. That wasn't the strange part though, the strange part was that her blood was a light purple rather than red, or blue for energon for that matter.

My thoughts were disrupted as Ratchet came bounding back into the medbay, in his bipedal form once again. I dismissed the holo to join him at the monitor in my true form. He was thoroughly testing and retesting the blood sample he had taken from the femme. He was distressed, as I was, "Ratchet what's wrong with her?"

He just looked at me, "Optimus, check her pulse." I did, her heart rate was projected on the monitor just next to her berth, her pulse was all over the place. Her heart was beating at half the speed it should be, and wasn't in a steady rhythm. Yet all of other bodily function were stable, better even, they were stronger than they should have been. "Her blood was purple, because it is a compound of blood and energon, red and blue." Ratchet told me, "She isn't reacting to human medical procedures, and her heart rate is abnormal and still decreasing." He turned and bent down on one knee to get a better view of the femme that lay before him. "Optimus," he began again with a solemn tone, "I think Megatron was trying to turn her into a Decepticon."

"How is that even possible?" I asked him. He stood to his full height and turned to face me again.

"He merged a spark with her heart, I scanned her numerous times and each study has come to the same conclusion. As we speak, her organic form is dying, and is being replaced by that of a Cybertronian."

I transformed and activated my holoform once again, "So why her?"

"It is only logical that she was chosen at random, perhaps for a much larger scheme. It is my best guess that she was just a test subject, to see if such things were possible, with the help of Shockwave."

"To make a new army." I needed no answer to that, Ratchet clearly knew because I was greeted with silence. "Will she survive?"

"Because you got her to me in time, I believe she will." He too activated his holoform and placed a human hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "She is about one quarter Cybertronian at this point, which is why Megatron was able to put in a Cybertronian stasis lock. I don't know what rate she is changing, but it is happening as we speak."

Thank Primus, after everything my brother did to her, I intend to make it up to her. Prove to her that not all Cybertronians are evil. "I want to be her guardian."

I saw how Ratchet stiffened at my words. Understandingly so, Primes aren't generally allowed, or supposed to have guardians, as we generally guard everyone. He relaxed slightly and smiled, "I wouldn't stop you even if I could."

* * *

**Elita's P.O.V:**

Once I came to, I tried to open my eyes, but was almost blinded by the harsh light that hung above my head. My everything hurt. I slowly forced myself to open my eyes and ignored the burning sensation as my eyes adjusted. I looked around the gargantuan room that I was being held in, it reminded me a lot of the Nemesis, size wise anyway, but it was a lot more appealing. It changed, however, from being appealing, to being a haven when I saw the Autobot insignia hanging proud on the wall. My eyes then roamed to the monitor next to my bed, I wasn't suprised by what I saw. Shocky screwed everything up, my levels were all over the place, but I still felt fine.

I noticed a lone semi trailer sitting to the side of the room. It was a royal blue with deep red flames traced all the way around it. Walking up to it, I was in awe, the little Autobot insignia on the grill didn't go un-noticed either. Assuming he was in recharge, I was careful not to wake him, admiring from a close distance I circled him like a shark. "Can I help you?"

I'm pretty sure the scream I let out would have woken the whole entire base. How the hell was I supposed to know he was awake and watching me. I heard a low chuckle escape the semi just before he transformed before my very eyes, grinning mischievously. "I am so sorry!" I spent the next few minutes stuttering on about how I didn't know he was awake and blah blah blah. My apologizing was interrupted however as the adrenaline wore off and my legs failed beneath me. The giant mech who had bent down earlier held his servo out to catch me before I hit the ground.

"Easy now little one," he said as he gently carried me back to my bed. I smiled at him as he activated his holoform to be by my side. "What is your name?"

"My name is Optimus Prime," I froze, eyes wide with shock, "and you are?" How could he not know me? I had been contacting him through his dreams for eons, I suddenly remembered that I was in a human form. No wonder he didn't know who I was, I look completely different to the femmes he's seen in his dreams. Brilliant. So what am I supposed to do now, if I told him who I was he would probably freak out. And judging by all the human sized equipment in here, they were in allegiance with the people of Earth, the very people I have been hiding from for years. They experimented on the All spark, what's in saying they won't do the same with me, a chill slid down my back. Optimus must have noticed my concern and discomfort because he placed a warm hand on my shoulder, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes I am fine, thank you, sorry, I was just lost in thought." He looked at me with concerned filled eyes but nodded slowly. He went on to explain to me how I am safe here, and apologize for the actions of his brother. Still through the entire speech, he never once noted who I really was. Ratchet had come in at one point and after introductions explained my situation to me and why it had happened, of course I already knew but I figured that I should just shut up and listen anyway. They had dismissed themselves, to Prime's dismay, to leave me to rest, the rest of the introductions had been promised once I had regained my strength.

It didn't take me long to come to the conclusion that I had to keep my past a secret from these people, out of both fear and respect. I feared that they wouldn't accept me if they knew the truth and I couldn't disrespect them by saying that they were wrong. Wrong about the fact that Megatron wasn't trying to create a new army, that I was singled out because of what I really was. And that's excluding the fact that the war was started to search for my other half. But maybe I could help them in secret, like a secret deal. They would keep me and my energon signal concealed from the Decepticons, and I would give them the strength they need to survive this war.

For the first time in a long time, I felt safe. They would protect me, I know it, that's what Autobots do for one another. I at no stage felt contempt, I was worried about when I would wake up next, and what the others would think, thoughts of unacceptance crossed my mind numerous times. But the one thing I was sure of was that Optimus was my guardian now, and that I need to protect him, as he would me.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry, I know I have been absent, and have thus developed a bad habit of starting stories and not finishing them. This story, however, I intend to stick with, aiming to upload 1 reasonably lengthy chapter a week, I'm jam-packed with school work and studying now, but I'll get it done as often as I can.**


End file.
